The packet and circuit domain convergence for voice leverages the benefits of both technologies for achieving better value for communication expenses. Similarly, the ability to determine the path for sending IP packets through various dynamic protocols is used for routing IP information from different networks and subnetworks.
The said convergence, however does not allow the ability the same flexibility for determining communication medium similar to the routing protocols on a group by group basis (for example, Packet by packet, etc.). Also, the arts do not allow such changes in the available options dynamically. Besides, the current art for selecting is only limited to the so-called “core network” nodes such as switches, routers, and media gateways.